


What Awaits At The End

by Fumi_Grayheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Drama All Over, M/M, but not a tear jerker lolsXD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumi_Grayheart/pseuds/Fumi_Grayheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.” Words that Kise longs to utter to one specific person.  But his growing popularity seemed to be of great hindrance to his personal feelings and desires, add to that are the people that keeps on getting in their way. Will their unrequited love outwit the obstacles the world brings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was already posted in ffn. Umm, my debut fic to be exact. And I had it posted here due to a special person's request. I also made some minor edits (grammars, grammars and grammars) so yeah. For new a03 users, hope you'll like it.

* * *

Kise stood in front of a life-size mirror as he straighten some imaginary ruffles on his adoring gray leather vest. He slid his left hand under straight silky blond hair and flashed his infamous sparkling smile in his own reflection. His career as a model boomed upon entering Kaijou Private High School and after being managed by a prominent student from said school.

The breakthroughs that Kise Ryouta had received in his entire first year in high school have made his life at ease. At the young age of sixteen, he managed to have his own condo unit and could finally live independently, not to mention of having his own car albeit being under aged.

Besides modelling in teen photo books and magazines, Kise entered the world of advertisements as he also do TV commercials which made him more popular among the country. Teenagers and even married women drool over his large posters and billboards that adorn the lively buildings of Tokyo and other parts of Japan.

This was all happening thanks to a specific person—Kasamatsu Yukio.

_But the glimpse and glamour of spotlight and deafening scream and shout of the crowd made him forget the real reason of his existence._

“Ryouta-kun, it’s time.” A strong voice said.

“Uh... yeah. Kasamatsu-san.” He smiled as he passed by the black-haired shorter guy.

* * *

 

 

_“Good Morning everyone!  Our guest for today’s episode is a very handsome young man in the peak of his career as the most popular teen model of our generation. He was already featured in countless Japanese magazines and foreign magazines. Who would believe that this high school student drove the whole town crazy!? So, let’s welcome Kise Ryouta!”_

_“Thank you Hionna-san! That’s a very flattering introduction.” The popular blonde model replied and reached for the hand of the TV Host._

“Whoa! That’s Kise kun right?” a woman’s voice asked.

“Yeah.” A soft voice replied.

“I can’t believe it! Back when you were middle school, that young man loves to hang out here in our house. Now look at him, he sure is so popular.” The woman exclaimed.

“...”

“I wonder why did you choose Seirin instead of Kaijou, you might be so close with Kise-kun up till now.”

“…”

“ _So Kise-san, what can you say about your current status as a super popular teenage icon at present?”_

_“Umm. For that? I want to extend my deepest gratitude to those who support me with all their hearts. And I want to say thank you to my special friend who brought me all the way here—Kasamatsu Yukio.”_

Upon hearing that, the owner of the soft voice gulped as he stood up heading towards the television.

“I’m going now, Mom.” he said as he unplugged the TV.

“Okay, Tetsuya-kun. Take care.” The woman smiled.

The teal-haired teen was on his way to the door when his phone rang.

“Yes?” he asked.

_“Tetsuya? Are you still going to my place? I’ve been waiting for half an hour now.”_ The voice from the other line replied.

“I doubt it, it’s been five minutes after I texted that I’m going there.”

“Okay. Make sure you bring with you my favourite Caramel flavour Milk Tea with you, that’s your punishment for making me wait.”

“Fine.” The teal-haired huffed. “See you, Akashi-kun.”

* * *

 

Kise wore one of his best disguise to hide from his beaming fans waiting for him outside the TV Station. It’s not that he doesn’t like them swarming around him, he was just so tired and longing so bad for a good sleep. His sought-after career almost took all of his time that resting even just for a split second became impossible. Add to that are his brimming responsibilities as a regular high schooler.

After his successful escape from the crowd, he scurried to his car and ignited it as if someone was after his life. A smile of victory ran through his lips as he drove pass the thrilled crowd.

“Wait for me my comfy-comfy bed!” he exclaimed, taking a glimpse on the rear-view mirror.

“It’s such a pain escaping, really.” he sighed.

After a few minutes of driving, he finally reached the tower of his condo unit. He wore an oversized sunglasses and cap before he dropped off from his car. He ran to the elevator as fast as he could so that no one would see him. Upon entering he swore he had bumped into someone, which he failed to notice at first. Hiding carefully with his leather detective-like coat and a matching cap, he noticed the pale hand pressed the close button. He looked up slowly and gaped in shocked. A small teal-haired boy owns that very pale hand. He knows him—the teal-haired boy, the pale hand.

“K-Kurokocchi?” he exclaimed silently.

The teal-haired boy lifted his face up to take a look on the owner of the voice through his peripheral vision. He dared not to look properly, cautious enough from what he might see. His round eyes widened when he quickly recognized the identity of the latter.

_No way._ He thought.

He quickly avoided the gaze of the taller man as shivers ran down to his spine. _“He is not Kise kun. He is not-“_

A warm hug from behind caught him off track. “Kurokocchi.” A deep voice whispered.

“You…You’re not Kise kun, right?” he replied in a low tone voice.

“It’s me Kurokocchi. It’s Kise-kun.” The blonde began to tear up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's a cross-posted work. chap-ups will be kind of...fast. But I'm feeling sleepy now so the proceeding chaps will be tomorrow or next day or next weekend. I have made some edits! I feel awful with my english back then. ^_^ 
> 
> and my licensure exam preps...? kill me now please TT__TT

Still trapped from the taller man’s grasp, Kuroko struggled calmly as tears began to form around his round teal-colored eyes.

“Kurokocchi. I missed you. I missed you so much!” the blonde man cried.

Still stucked at the man’s embrace, Kuroko wished that someone would step in the scene because he can’t take the uneasiness that’s filling him.

* * *

 

_“Kurokocchi! I’ve been waiting for you since like forever!” Kise shouted as he launch himself to his short sized friend._

_“Stop that Kise-kun, you’re annoying.” The teal-haired deadpanned._

_“What the-Kurokocchi! Why are you always giving me a cold shoulder?!That’s not fair.” The blonde whined as he tightened his grip to the smaller teen._

_“Because Kise-kun is really annoying.” The teal-haired boy smiled._

* * *

 

Their normal conversation way back in middle school has filled his mind as he began reminiscing the past they had once been. Kise can’t help but cry a little bit louder when he missed those moments even more.  Now that he met the teal-haired boy he loved _once again_.

But Kuroko tends to be resilient; he is trying to break free from the blonde’s embrace. He is not like the Kuroko he had known before.  He never tried to escape from the blonde’s hugs and would only mutter complaints to the doer.

“Let me go, Kise-kun.” was his only respond.

“NO KUROKOCCHI! You’re not supposed to break free when I’m doing this to you back then right?!” Kise insisted.

“Of course I do.  As from what you said, it was back then.” Kuroko rolled his eyes.

The last two words that escaped from the teal-haired teen’s mouth left the blonde in total shock and made him loosen his grip from the smaller teen.

“Kuroko-“he trailed off when the teal-haired escaped from his embrace. The elevator came to stop as it reached the 21st floor.

“I’ll take my leave, Kise-kun.” He left without sparing a glance to his old friend.

Kise immediately followed him and grabbed his small, thin wrist. He caught the smaller boy to his chest and pulled him tighter, to the point of suffocating the petite boy. But the teal-head struggled once again.

“Why don’t you face me Kurokocchi? All this time I’ve been longing to see your face and teal eyes! Yet you didn’t dare to look at me?” he wailed as he pull the smaller boy tighter, not letting him to escape this time.

Tears began to well up in the teal-head’s eyes as he barely hears the rapid heartbeat of the taller man. He closed his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears that are urging to fall. They merely stayed like that for a couple of minutes which seemed like a lifetime.

 Until a familiar voice broke the silence.

“Tetsuya, Is that you?” the smooth voice asked as he approach the two men leaning close to each other.

“There’s no way I’m mistaken, it’s you Tetsuya. And excuse me Kise-san, what are you doing with that guy?” he added.

Kuroko struggled harder when he recognized the voice.  Kise involuntarily loosen his grip and stared at the smaller redhead approaching them.

“Hm? May I know what were you doing with my friend, mister most popular teen model?” the red-yellow eyes of the latter narrowed when he didn’t received an answer for the second time.

“Akashi-kun. I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting.” Kuroko walked towards the red-haired guy.

“It’s okay Tetsuya, I got worried for you taking so long to get here.” He smiled as he ruffled the teal-colored hair of the smaller teen.

“Who is he Kurokocchi?” Kise asked, not taking his eyes off the smaller redhead.

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya’s classmate and friend.” He replied and turned his back from the model. He gestured the teal head to follow him, and the latter did so.

Kuroko turned his head to his side and muttered. “Farewell, Kise-kun.”

“F-Farewell??” Upon hearing that, unstoppable tears began to fall continuously. With legs still planted from his place, he could feel his knees tremble as he stare at the two figures walking along the hallway. Tears are filling up his eyes he could hardly see his surroundings until the slight nausea knocked him out.

* * *

 

 

“Kise! Kise! Are you alright?”

Kise opened his eyes and the worried look on his manager’s face welcomed him. It took him a minute to respond from his surrounding before he answered his manager’s question.

“I’m just stressing a bit.” He whispered.

“Idiot. But why were you lying at the hallway anyway? It’s only three rooms away from your unit so there’s no way you would faint there so easily. What did you do before that? Were you drunk?”

“That was more like an interrogation for a crime Kasamatsu-san. So many question marks.” The lying blond mumbled.

“Idiot! Can’t you feel that I’m dying worried about you?” Tints of pink began to adore the manager’s face

Kise ignored his manager’s roar as he glance at the window.

“I’ll rest a bit Kasamatsu-san, could you take your leave for a while?”

Kasamatsu nodded and ruffled the silky blond locks before heading towards the door.

* * *

 

 

> **KISE**
> 
> I could still remember Kurokocchi’s face as he bid farewell to me. But why farewell? I’m not going anywhere. Now that I have the chance to see him again, I can’t fight the urge to meet him every day, every minute, every hour. Seeing the only person I cared for makes me weak on my knees, and the more I long for him, the more my heart beat faster—faster than usual.
> 
> But something is bugging my mind; I know I’m in no place to act like this. But still, I want him back—back in my empty arms again. Kasamatsu himself can’t fill the loneliness within me. He is all I want. He is all I need. Only Kuroko Tetsuya could light my dark, lonesome universe.  He is a shadow that could grow darker regardless of how dim my light is. Kuroko Tetsuya. My Kurokocchi.
> 
> Tears began to roll my eyes as I recall his harsh words on me. But still, I should know my place. It’s not his fault to act that way. It was his right. And me? I have no choice but to face the result of my shortcomings. To sum it up—this was my entire fault.
> 
> _Do I have to go get the guts to have him back? Do I have the right to do so?_
> 
> I can’t help but ponder on the questions that are continuously popping out of my mind. I can’t help but cry either.

* * *

 

 

 

“Say Tetsuya, what happened between you and that Kise guy?” the composed redhead inquired. “Has he done sexual assault on you?” he added, examining the silent shorter teen.

“You’re exaggerating as always Akashi-kun.” Kuroko deadpanned, eyes locked on the window.

“But you’re always prone to such situations.” Akashi opposed.

“How do you say so?”

“Because you’re simply…irresistible Tetsuya.” He murmured softly, hoping that the other boy didn’t catch that.

Not hearing the redhead’s answer clearly, the teal-haired shorty turned his eyes on Akashi, now his eyes locked with the heterochromatic ones.

“I’m waiting for your response Akashi-kun.” He said blatantly as the redhead returns the gaze.

“Hm? I’m afraid these words of mine might offend you. I’m not straightforward like you, you know.” The redhead smiled.

“But I accept criticisms wholeheartedly Akashi-kun.”

“Okay, you are prone to situations like that because you are naïve, helpless and cute.”

“That’s it?” the teal-haired stared blankly at the latter. “It’s very far from what I heard awhile ago.” He smiled.

“You’re so cute Tetsuya.” The redhead chuckled and approached his object of affection.

Hanging around with Akashi Seijuuro is not hard for someone like Kuroko Tetsuya. In fact, he learned so many things from the redhead as their friendship deepens. But oftentimes, he can’t help but compare the friendship he had with Kise Ryouta. Akashi is not noisy and clingy like Kise. He is the perfect epitome of a “man of few words.” Kuroko hold his new friend dearly and Akashi does the same way as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an edited-repost of my old old old work and i'm taking it so long. I'm really sorry T_T

Kise was preparing to leave when his black-haired manager barged in.

“Yo Kise!” the black-haired beamed towards the blonde model. “Going somewhere?”

“Uh-yeah. I’m going to my favorite music shop.” The taller man replied.

“Oh I see. I hope that you’ve already started with your studies. Classes will resume soon.” He smiled as he watches the blonde stacking unknown things to his sling bag.

“Of course Kasamatsu-san! I can’t wait to sit on my desk again” He looked up and smiled at his smaller manager.

Kasamatsu blushed as he stares at his undeniably handsome model/friend. Sometimes, he can’t help but think of Kise as his future lover.  He caught himself off when Kise turned his back from him not caring to notice his reddened face.

“I’ll take my leave Kasamatsu-san!” he waved and slammed the door lightly.

* * *

 

 

He headed to the elevator which is just three rooms away from his condo unit. Scenes flashed in his head as he pass through the hallway where an unforgettable event took place. It’s been two days after the incident and the memories of that very scene were still fresh in his troubled mind.

Seeing the elevator doors closing, Kise ran hurriedly to reach for the elevator button. Luckily he did catch up when a young man from the inside pressed the open button immediately.

“Thank y-“he trailed off when he recognized the young man who helped him.

“Hi Kise Ryouta.”A red-haired young man smiled.

“So it’s you.”  Kise smirked. “Thanks for the help anyway.” He said without glancing at the shorter male.

“It’s surprising to know that we live in the same building.” The redhead said monotonously.

“Is that so? Well, then good for you weird eyes.” The blonde rolled his golden eyes.

“You should be the one grateful though.” The redhead looked up and at the taller young man sharply. “You’ve got more chances to see Tetsuya.” He added.

“What do you mean by that? Do both of you live together?” Kise twitched.

“No, it’s not like that, but I like that idea. He visits me often, and we do our home works together at my place.” He smirked.

That smirk narrowed the eyes of the blonde model. Before he could ask another question, the elevator came to stop when it reached the ground floor.

“I’ll go ahead, Ryouta.” He muttered before walking away.

“What a rude guy.” Kise mumbled as he watch the small figure made its way to the lobby.

* * *

 

 

Kuroko stood in front of a convenience store as he wait for his redhead ally. He peeked at his sky blue watch and shook his head realizing that his manipulative friend is already five minutes late. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled the redhead’s number impatiently.

“What a nostalgic scenario.” He muttered.

“Are you planning to call me Tetsuya?” A soft voice asked from behind.

Kuroko turned to the owner of the voice and showed a slightly irritated face, making the late comer chuckle a bit.

“I’m sorry Tetsuya, my bad. Decide on a punishment carefully and we’ll deal with it later.” He extended an arm and ruffled the bed of teal-colored hair.

“You are really rude Akashi-kun.” A slightly visible pout crossed the natural blank face of the smaller guy as he meet the gaze of heterochromatic eyes.

“You’re so cute, Tetsuya-cchi. You never fail to make me smile.”

The teal-haired boy staggered upon hearing the odd nickname that came from the red head’s mouth. 

“What was that Akashi-kun?”

“Hmm?” the redhead simply looked at him. “Let’s get going Tetsuya.” He began to walk, completely ignoring the question of the puzzled teal head

* * *

 

 

Upon reaching the music store, Kise entered cautiously to avoid unnecessary attention from the people inside. There were only few people at the store but he has to wear his best disguise nonetheless, so he can enjoy his sole purpose on that very place. He marched towards the “Foreign Music” section and picked a CD of his favourite boy band _One Direction_. He turned to the nearest CD player excitedly to listen to his long-time-no-hear foreign-pop music. As he stepped closer to the player, he noticed a messy lump of teal-hair at the back of the rack for Classical Music section. He gaped in shock when he realized that the very guy was his beloved. _This must be fate._ He muttered with an excited smile in his face.

The messy hair started moving and shifted towards the nearest player, the one Kise was supposed to use. The blonde ran slowly to the player, playing it coincidentally that he didn’t notice the teal-haired shorty. Kuroko didn’t notice it too so they end up bumping each other. Before Kuroko fell over, Kise grabbed him by the arm but accidentally tripped his feet with the teal head’s leg , causing them both to fall—facing each other. Leaning too close, Kuroko blushed hard now that his face was just few centimetres away from the blonde’s. He felt his heart raced a bit. Kise flushed as his golden eyes meet those teal ones.

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko whispered.

“Kurokocchi.” Kise replied.

No one dared to move from that awkward yet sweet position _._

_It is a scene that perfectly portrays a timeless world where love and nothing but love can conquer the hearts and minds of the people._   Their yearning hearts beating close to each other, their flushing faces and warm breaths that makes the atmosphere intense in a positive point of view. That scene was the most bittersweet moment for the both of them.

“Tetsuya?” A familiar voice spoke brought them back from their reverie.

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko pushed the taller man aside and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust from his navy blue polo shirt.

“It’s you again  Ryouta.” This time, the looks from the redhead’s eyes became sharper.

“You’re with him Kurokocchi?” Kise asked in a slight furious tone.

Kuroko just nodded and averted the blonde’s questioning gaze.

“Say Kurokocchi! Are you going out with him?” the taller man growled softly, avoiding to catch people’s attention.

“No Kise-kun! Akashi-kun and I are frie-“he trailed off as the redhead approached the blonde model.

“Yes. Tetsuya and I are going out. I’m sorry for not asking permission, Tetsuya’s used-to-be best friend.” Akashi whispered, soft enough for the teal-haired not to overhear him. He glanced at the confused teal-haired boy and marched towards him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kise yanked by Akashi’s sudden action to his love interest. He balled a fist as he glared at the smirking redhead. He fought the urge to charge towards the red haired maniac with full self-control, considering the place they were in and obviously for his career.

“Akashi-kun! Why did you do that?!” the teal-haired almost shouted. The redhead ignored the other guy and walked back to wherever he came from.

Meanwhile, Kuroko faced the model with a worried look though his stoic face barely shows it. His sincere teal eyes tells it all, and he feels sorry for what had happened and he didn’t mean to hurt him. _That’s what he wants to say._ But no words came from his mouth and simply ran away from the stare of the taller guy.

* * *

 

 

> **KUROKO**
> 
> I will never forget what had happened to me at the music store. That kind of feeling I used to deem every time Kise-kun pounces on me back then. That very moment led me to an uncontainable nostalgia.  I admit I missed him so much. But I can’t muster up the courage to tell him, I’m afraid and I don’t know why. Yet till now I could still feel his heart beat race with mine, his warm breath and his melting gaze. Kise-kun always leave me breathless back then, and I hope that someday, those “back thens” will be like our every day in the present.
> 
>  But how? I can’t reach him anymore. When we were still in middle school, it was really hard for me to reach him, literally—because of his basketball-player-esque  height. And my short-sized body was the only hindrance for me being unable to reach or even poke his head. But now, it’s like the world became a tower and he is on the top, while I’m standing below and gazing up with an unknown angle of elevation.
> 
> His life took a speedy turn and before I knew it; he is gone, soaring up high in the sky. Not looking down on the land. Not looking down on me.  And the more I think about it, the heavier the tears fall from my tired and swollen eyes.
> 
> I hope that maybe, just maybe—Kise-kun will run back to me and will hold me tightly, and claim me in his loving arms. Just like how we used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Kise a Directioner! LOLS. I'm not a Directioner yet when i made this fic, so for the edited version i just have to insert the best boy band in the planet. Lolssssss XD Who agrees with me? XD

**Author's Note:**

> franc_railey - chan! I promise to update this...I already have something on my mind and all i need is time (3) Thanks for your encouragement last time! I'll be posting bit by bit of this though. XOXO


End file.
